The present invention relates to the marking of items, and more particularly to methods and apparatus for marking of an ink UPC bar code on differently-shaped items.
It is common practice in most industries today to mark items that will be sold at a retail outlet with a UPC bar code. The UPC bar code allows for quick scanning of the price and other information about the product at the retail store. However, it has been traditionally very difficult to print a bar code on certain items due to their shape and/or composition. Therefore, such items either must be put in a bag, which has the UPC bar code thereon, or a sticker must be used with the UPC bar code thereon, which is first printed, then adhered to the item.
However, there are disadvantages to both of these methods. First, when the item is packaged in a bag and the bag has the UPC symbol thereon, an additional cost is added to the item by inclusion of the bag and the sales display of such an item may not be nearly as attractive as the item displayed without any packaging, especially packaging in bag form. Second, when a sticker is applied to the item itself, the sticker often has a tendency to become detached from the item during transportation of the item or while the item is on display and can be a fire hazard in some instances where the item will eventually be used in close contact with fire, such as a copper pipe fitting when a torch is used near it. Furthermore, the sticker can become worn during the transportation, rendering the UPC bar code unusable.
Methods have been used to attempt to apply and/or verify marks on various items and objects. These methods include that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,632 to Cumens et al. Cumens et al. disclose a process and device for applying and verifying marks on cylindrically-shaped objects. The products disclosed by Cumens et al. are cylindrical in nature and are transported through the process in a vertical position. Furthermore, the objects travel in a continuous, in-line motion during printing or marking. Such a design limits the applicability of the process to a particular shape of object and does not provide for drying, curing, or verification of the printing on the object.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,398 to Binnen discloses a process and device for pad printing multi-color images onto stationary objects. However, the Binnen device does not provide for curing, part handling, orientation, mark verification or other such desired operations.
The available devices and/or methods do not provide for a versatile marking system that can print multi-color markings on a variety of differently-shaped and oriented objects. Therefore, there is a desire and need in industry to have such a versatile apparatus and method that allows marking and/or printing on a variety of differently-shaped and oriented objects.
One aspect of the present invention is a method of marking an item by orienting the item so that ink may be printed on the desired area of the item. The item is fed to a printing station and ink of a first color is printed on the item and then dried. The ink is then cured by providing heat to the ink.
Another aspect of the present invention is an apparatus for marking differently-shaped items comprising a printing station having a pad printer, a dryer, and a gripper for removing the items from the printing station. The apparatus also comprises a curing tunnel for curing the ink on the items.
These and other features, advantages and objects of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following specification, claims and appended drawings.